Usagi Wants More Than She Can Handle
by Valie
Summary: This takes place in Crystal Tokyo. It's based on an idea in 'Timid is the Rabbit' by Houkanno Yuuhou. Usagi is Queen now and she's bored, so she decides to 'have fun' each sailor scout. [Chap 3 up]
1. Chapter 1 - Usagi Wants Setsuna

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue. ^__^;  
  
A/N: I got the idea after reading 'Timid is the Rabbit' by Houkanno Yuuhou. I   
give her alot of credit for helping me with this chapter. If she didn't tell me how  
the end should go, I would probably still be working on it. So thanks Chaos-chan!!  
  
Now on with the story!  
************************************************************  
  
Usagi Wants More Then She Could Handle   
  
[Chapter 1] -- Usagi Wants Setsuna  
  
"It's so boring today," Usagi said to herself.  
  
She stood up from her throne and walked through the long hallways  
of her palace. She made her way to the royal kitchen to get herself a   
snack. Every since becoming Neo-Queen Serenity, she had learned   
how to be proper, but every now and then she couldn't help but be her   
old greedy and sneaky self.  
  
Usagi sat down in the royal dining room, where she pigged out on   
some gourmet food. Although she had learned table manners (go figure),   
she couldn't resist being a little like her old self when she was alone.   
Afterwards she went to her bedroom and looked in the mirror. She   
took off her dress and changed into a pair of capris and a tank top.   
Sitting on the edge of her bed she sighed as she looked at a picture of   
Mamoru and Chibiusa. Chibiusa was in the past and Mamoru was always   
away on some kind of a business trip. Sometimes it was even amazing   
how she even became pregnant with Chibiusa.  
  
Usagi sighed and laid down for a nap. The summertime was always a  
trieding time for the Queen, mainly because nothing really happened   
during that time of the year. She closed her eyes and started to fall   
asleep, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?," Usagi asked not bothering to open her eyes.  
"It's me your highness. May I come in?," Setsuna asked.  
  
Usagi grinned and sat up in her bed. "Come in."  
  
The guardian of time stepped into the room. Her cheeks flushed at the  
sight of the silky skin that peeked out of from the Queen's clothes.   
  
"You called for me?," Setsuna managed to say.  
"Yes I have. And do you want to know why?"  
  
Setsuna nodded her head unable to take her eyes off of Usagi's body.Usagi  
smiled and moved towards the older woman, making her blush a deep red.  
  
"You really want to know?," Usagi asked in her most seductive voice.  
  
Before Setsuna could try to reply, Usagi kissed her lightly on the lips. Setsuna  
had always longed for this moment. As Usagi began to pull away, Setsuna   
grabbed her around the waist and brought her back for a more passionate   
kiss. When she finally let go, she apologized.  
  
"Why are you sorry?," Usagi asked.  
"Because I had no right to do what I just did," she said looking at the floor.  
  
Usagi placed a finger on Setsuna's chin and brought her head up so she could  
look into her eyes.   
  
"Don't be sorry. I was the one who made the first move," Usagi said slowly.  
  
Setsuna blushed again as Usagi slipped her hands onto Setsuna's butt and   
pulled her into another kiss.   
  
"Umm...," Setsuna moaned as Usagi slipped a hand into her shirt.  
  
It felt so good to Setsuna, but she knew it was wrong. She pulled away from  
Usagi and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"No we musten do this Queen. It's not right," she forced herself to say.  
"Why? I thought you always wanted to do this," Usagi said studing Setsuna.  
"I do want to do it. But you're a Queen now and you have so many people  
who admire you. It just wouldn't look right. I'm sorry."  
  
Setsuna ran out of the room before Usagi could convince her otherwise. She   
respected her too much to let her be greedy of her own needs.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. Do you want more? Let me know. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2 - Usagi Wants Trouble!

A/N: I got this chapter out quick didn't I? Just want to say that and I'm   
giving some credit to Chaos-chan because I used some references from  
her story. Hope you don't mind Chaos-chan. ^__^;;  
  
Now on with the story!  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi Wants More Than She Can Handle  
  
[Chapter 2] -- Usagi Wants Trouble!  
  
Hotaru was walking through the royal garden admiring the beautiful  
flowers and enjoying the wonderful smells, when she heard soft   
sobs. Making her way towards the familiar sobs, she found Setsuna  
with her knees pulled up to her face and crying uncontrollably.   
  
"Setsuna? What happened?," Hotaru asked kneeling down.  
"Usagi...she...kissed...me...," Setsuna sobbed.  
"Then why are you crying? I thought you always wanted that to   
happen."  
  
Setsuna nodded her head still crying. Hotaru decided to take her to  
'the house'. 'The house' was a house that scouts lived in when they  
were on Earth. Hotaru managed to bring the still crying Setsuna to  
'the house'. When she got there she found Michiru and Ami.  
  
"What's wrong with Setsuna?," Michiru asked running up to her   
secret lover. [1]  
"I'm not sure. I found her in the garden crying like this and brought  
her here.," Hotaru said placing the older woman on a couch.  
"She did say something about Usagi kissing her," Hotaru added.  
  
Setsuna finally stopped crying long enough to answer any questions  
the other scouts might have.  
  
"Huh!? Because Usagi kissed her!?," Ami asked surprised.  
"Not only because of that. More because I chickened out," Setsuna  
said trying to wipe the tears that still fell from her eyes.  
"Was that all?," Hotaru asked.  
"No. I wanted her but I didn't think it would be right because she's  
he Queen."  
  
Ami looked at the other scouts.   
  
"Do any of you get the feeling Usagi is up to something?"  
  
Michiru nodded her head. "I'm pretty sure she's up to her old tricks."  
"What do you mean?," Ami asked.  
"Does the Silver Millenuim ring a bell?"  
  
Ami thought for a moment. "You don't mean that thing she had with all  
the scouts?" [2]  
"That's exactly it," Michiru said.  
  
They all looked at Setsuna who had cried herself to sleep.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her," Hotaru said heading for the door.  
"And what are you going to tell her? 'Please don't try to get all of us  
in the sack again' !?," Michiru shouted at her.  
"If that's what it takes to stop this," Hotaru said slamming the door behind  
her.  
  
Ami and Michiru looked at the door.  
  
"Why does she think can make a difference?," Ami finally asked.  
"She knows she can't. She just doesn't like when Setsuna crys," Michiru  
said walking to the kitchen.  
  
********************  
Hotaru walked through the palace looking for Usagi. She checked   
everywhere, but Usagi's bedroom. She made her way to the room only  
to stop short from the door. Inside she could hear passionate moans  
and noises.   
  
She got supicious because she knew Mamoru wasn't home yet. She crept   
closer to the door and pressed an ear to the door. Inside she heard a  
familiar voice moaning Usagi's name.   
  
"Usagi! Oh...!"  
  
Hotaru kept listening until she finally heard Usagi.  
  
"So you like it like this, Haruka?"  
  
Haruka moaned loudly in responce. Hotaru gasped and cursed in the  
hallway.  
  
"Kuso! She already got to Haruka. I can't do much now."  
  
She left to report what had happen to the others.  
  
****************  
"NANI!!!!!??," Michiru shouted.  
"You heard me. She's was doing your girlfriend," Hotaru said calmly.  
"I'm going to kill her!!!"  
  
Michiru headed for the door.  
  
"Ami! Help me stop her!," Hotaru yelled running towards the enraged  
Michiru.  
  
The two scouts jumped Michiru and brought her down to the floor.   
Unforunately for them she had become a little stronger over the years  
and didn't stay down without a fight. Setsuna had to join in the struggle  
before she calmed down a bit.  
  
"Let me go!! Let me kill her!!," Michiru shouted with tears in her eyes.  
"No! Are you crazy? Listen to yourself for a moment! You want to  
kill the Queen!," Ami half said, half yelled.  
"So!? This is the third time she's done this! I can't take it anymore!" [3]  
  
Michiru squirmed under the weight of the other three women. Ami held   
down one arm with her leg and Hotaru did the same for her other arm.   
  
"Calm down Michiru!," Setsuna yelled.  
  
Setsuna sat on Michiru's legs to keep her from kicking anyone. It wasn't  
easy to get her like that on the floor. They all had bruises and scratches  
as a result of the angry Michiru.  
  
"No I won't calm down!," she said looking at the other three scouts.  
"Alright I'll calm down and I promise not to kill the Queen, if you guys  
get off of me," Michiru said with a forced smile.  
  
They eyed her carefully and let her stand up. But Ami and Hotaru  
each held an arm. Michiru laughed evilly and somehow got out of   
their grasp. Tripping Ami, she ran for the door again.   
  
"If I can't kill the Queen, I'll kill Haruka!," she said as she ran.  
  
Setsuna tackled Michiru's legs, bringing the blunette hard to the   
floor.  
  
"I don't think so," Setsuna said jumping onto Michiru's back and  
pinning her to floor.  
"Shimatta! Let me go! Please?," Michiru cried.  
  
Hotaru and Ami shook their heads and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you two going?," Setsuna shouted after them.  
"To the palace to talk to Usagi once and for all," Ami said.  
"But I can't keep her here all by myself!"  
"Don't worry. She's weak at the moment. She's not going anywhere,"  
Hotaru said and disappeared through the door with a limping Ami  
behind her.  
  
******************************************************  
A/N: ::grins evilly:: So what do you think? Will Setsuna be able to hold   
Michiru long enough for the Hotaru and Ami to talk to Usagi? Or will   
Michiru break free and go on a killing spree? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
By the way I made a few references in here:  
[1] Secret lover? You ask? I'm refering to a fic I wrote but haven't  
posted it yet. It's a Michiru/Setsuna fic, need I say more?  
[2]In 'Timid is the Rabbit', the author says that Usagi had something  
with all the scouts except Michiru and Setsuna.  
[3]In fic mention above, Usagi stole Haruka from Michiru in the Silver  
Millenium and before Crystal Tokyo. So this would be the third time. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Usagi Likes Trouble!

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out but I've been  
busy with all my other stories as you can clearly see by looking at my   
profile. ::sweatdrops:: I'm trying to finish all the fics that are missing   
chapters. u.u;; I have a long way to go though...   
  
Now on with the story!  
*******************************************************  
  
Usagi Wants More Than She Can Handle  
  
[Chapter 3] -- Usagi Likes Trouble!  
  
Hotaru and Ami knocked on the Queen's door. Inside they could hear   
the soft curses and scrambling around. Finally Usagi opened the door   
and Hotaru choked back a giggle when she saw the usually neat  
odangos, lopsided and messy.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?," Usagi asked.  
"We need to talk to you," Ami said.  
"About what?," Usagi asked trying to act innocent.  
  
Hotaru peered over Usagi's shoulder and looked at a startled Haruka.  
  
"About your little 'flings' with the scouts. Oh and Haruka, Michiru wants   
to kill you," Hotaru said.  
"Kuso!," the tall blonde cursed.  
  
Usagi looked at Ami and Hotaru and smiled mischieviously. She inched   
closer to them and placed a hand on Ami's shoulder causing the girl to  
gulp. Leaning towards her she whispered, "What flings? They come to  
me willingly. But you two can be next if you want."  
  
Ami sweatdropped and tried to find the words of what to say, lucky for   
her Hotaru jumped in.  
  
"Your highness. You can't do this again. It breaks people's hearts in the   
end. This is the third time you've taken Haruka from Michiru."  
"I didn't take her. She came to me on her own. Like I said before, they  
come to me willingly. Rei, Minako, Makato, and now Haruka."  
"You've been quite the busy one, eh?," Hotaru asked.  
"I always am. Now do you wish to join or not?," Usagi asked growing   
impatient.  
  
Hotaru shook her head no but Ami hesitated. She couldn't pull her gaze   
away from Usagi's bosom that peeked out from the top of her robe. Hotaru   
hit Ami in the back her head lightly with her glaive. Ami rubbed the back of   
her head and shook her head no. Usagi shrugged and began to close the door   
but Hotaru stopped her.  
  
"Don't you think you should let Haruka come back with us? Otherwise, if   
Michiru gets loose, she's gonna come for her. I'm talking her blood here,"   
Hotaru said.  
"Well if Haruka wants to go...," Usagi said and looked at Haruka.  
"I don't want to go but I think for the sake of my life, I'll go," Haruka said   
getting up from the bed.  
  
Usagi pouted but Haruka came over to her and kissed her. Then the tall   
blonde went back into the room to look for her clothes. Hotaru sweatdropped.   
She was beginning to wonder if she was the only one who noticed that   
Haruka was walking around naked. The sight didn't bother much because   
she had seen Haruka naked plenty of times when she younger but Ami had   
never seen her naked. Ami caught a nosebleed from the sight (showing her  
obvious arousal). Hotaru frowned and handed her a tissue. When Haruka   
finished getting dressed, she kissed Usagi one more time and left sadly with   
Hotaru and Ami (who had finally managed to stop her nosebleed).  
  
********************************  
Back at the house, Setsuna was holding Michiru on her arms. They had   
been sharing a kiss when they heard the door opened. They quickly moved   
apart and tried to act as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Well, we brought her back," Ami announced walking in front of Haruka and  
Hotaru following with the point of her glaive towards Haruka's back.  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru nervously. The blunette gave her a cold stare and  
turned away from her. Haruka knew it would take a long time for Michiru to  
forgive her. She sighed and mumbled something about going to take a bath.   
  
"So what happened?," Setsuna asked.  
  
Ami and Hotaru filled her in on what had happened, carefully avoiding the  
part where Haruka said she didn't want to come back and Ami's nosebleed.  
  
"And then we successfully brought Haruka here," Ami finished.  
"Humph!," Michiru said at the mention of Haruka's name.  
"Oh my. She's gotten to Rei, Minako, Makato, and well you all know who,"  
Setsuna said quietly.  
"So it's just us 4 left. Do you think we could be able to draw the line at us?,"  
Michiru said, suddenly interested in the conversation.  
"Well I don't know about all of us...," Hotaru said looking at Ami.  
"I just can't help it!," Ami said shyly.  
  
The four stood quiet triying to think of what to do next. Haruka joined them  
sometime later. Not knowing what to do, she shrugged and went into the  
kitchen for a snack. Finally Hotaru sighed breaking the silence.  
  
"I guess we should let the inevitable happen," she said.  
"Sometimes the inevitable could be stopped," Setsuna said.  
"I hope you're right. She got me in the Silver Millenuim, not that it mattered  
at the time since I had no one. But now I have Chibiusa to look forward to  
and it would seem weird if I slept with her mother."  
"Isn't it weird enough that you're destined to be with future Queen?," Haruka  
asked walking into the room with a sandwich in her hand.  
  
Hotaru sighed and Setsuna threw a pillow at Haruka who dodged it.   
  
"What did I say?," Haruka asked and took a bite of her sandwich.  
"Baka...," Michiru mumbled.  
"Anyway, if I'm correct, Ami seems to be the next to fall for Usagi's...lust,"  
Setsuna pointed out.  
"Me?," Ami asked.  
"Of course you! You're the last of the inners and I've been noticing the way   
you get when we mentioned her name."  
"Who's name?"  
"Usagi's!"  
  
Ami smiled with an obvious ecchi thought in mind. Setsuna sweatdropped and  
Hotaru nodded as she remembered the way Ami got when Usagi touched her  
shoulder. But the question was now: Can Usagi be stopped? Or will there be  
another repeat of the Silver Millenuim?   
  
*************************************************  
A/N: Hmm... and the plot thickens! So will Michiru forgive Haruka? Will  
Haruka get a clue? Will Usagi get her hands on the remaining scouts? Will  
they stop the inevitable? But how?  
  
*CONTEST TYPE THING!*  
Actually I don't know the to the last question and sub-question ::sweatdrops::  
I was wondering if maybe someone wanted to give me an idea of what they  
were gonna do with Usagi. Any and all ideas will be considered. The person  
who has the best idea will get to see the idea in the next chapter(s depending  
on the idea) and get to request a story for me to write. (i.e. fav couple getting  
it on, anything you want to see as a fic). So until then, bai! 


End file.
